During application of make-up, such as mascara, it is a common problem that the make-up can end up on parts of the face where it is not desired. Accordingly, in the past, there have been attempts to provide a make-up shield which engage against the face to form a surface which prevents the make-up from being deposited on the face during make-up application. However, these make-up shields, in general, have been designed without little regard for comfort and ease of handling. Accordingly, few if any of these clumsy make-up shields are used or marketed.
The present invention discloses a make-up shield which is ergonomically designed. Its shape, besides being highly aesthetic, is easy to grasp and manipulate. These features are critical in that many people desire to make the process of make-up application a pleasing hassle free experience.